


My hero

by Callie_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Oneshot, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Bucky meets a little girl with a prosthetic arm.
Kudos: 3





	My hero

It was a simple recon mission, just observe and report. Bucky could do it in his sleep.

Currently, he was in the cafe across the street from the target, waiting for Steve. He sipped his third coffee, eyes never leaving the building. A lab coat-clad doctor went in. A red car left the lot.

Something tugged on his jacket.

He spun around, hand plunging into his pocket and wrapping around a knife-

It was a little girl.

“Uh…” What was he supposed to do? “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to tell you that you’re my hero.” She smiled shyly, grey eyes sparkling, and tugged her left arm our of her little jacket.

Her arm was prosthetic.

She walked away before he could say anything, grabbing the hand of someone who looked like her sister and leaving.

When Steve finally arrived an hour later, Bucky was still smiling.


End file.
